Lucius Renderra
Lord Lucius Anterus Renderra, ('a'lso known as Kisin) is a current Businessmen and Lord, based in and around Ardougne. Early Life As a Child, Kisin was intrested in working for his Father. Kisin was a common sight wandering around the Silver Store in Port Sarim, where his Father ran the place. At Age 10, Kisin's cousin Francais' parents offered his Father Military schooling for Kisin. Kisin, up until this point, was what you call an :ignorant Zarosian". He was Zarosian without realizing it, raised with the points of the faith, but not knowing points like Magic and names. Apprenticeship At Void Knight Military school, Kisin was taught the magical arts of Fire, and Air. He learned in the traditional Void Knight Style of balancing the attacks upon the staff, swinging it downwards like a mace to cast the spell successfully. Kisin did absorb a lot from the Void Knights, from the code of the Valluta, to combat fighting. Lucius preffered using daggers and spells in combat, especially fire over the other elements. Young Kisin did not like where he was among the other Void Knights. His views differed on a few terms from that of the Void Knights, so he eventually dropped out. Running off for Lumbridge, Kisin met a man who changed his life forever. This man was the former Apprentice of Dragith Nurn, Grimace V. Sage. Grimace was a man of Dark Magic. He taught Kisin most of the Arcane Knowledge he knew. Grimace showed Kisin how to use basic Blood and Shadow Spells, necessary for Necromancers to conduct ceremonies. Kisin learned well, including other topics like the Ancient Language to read the old, forgotten books, and the Charos Spell, to control dead to his bidding. At his Necromancer Initiation, Kisin was given his name of Kisin, a rebaptism of sorts. Kisin had descended from Ali Abd-Al-Qadir, a Twisted Necromancer in the Kharidian. As such, he had natural talent in this art. Soon, Grimace started Acting strange. He wore an odd amulet, and spoke as if he was a different man. Kisin was 16 when this began. Grimace was under Lucien's control, forcing himself into the service of the Mahjarrat. Grimace had passed. Kisin grew homesick, and went home to see his Parents for the first time in 6 years. Unfortunately, both had left Port Sarim for the Eastern Lands. Kisin, with nothing better to do, searched the Misthalin underground for his former Master. Eventually, he located a set of ruins. In these ruins were statues, inscriptions, and much more from another time. It was the Paddewwa Ruins, home to a former Zarosian Temple. However, Xolotl was inside. Xolotl was a rather tempermental Mahjarrat. The being had attacked Kisin, placing himself in Kisin's mind as a monstrosity to emerge in his dreams. This led to Xolotl roaming the mortal world. Kisin spent the next 14 years of his life here, learning Ancient Magiks, learning more of Zaros, and feeling stronger than before. Finally, Kisin searched again for Grimace, finding nothing more than his mask. Kisin wore the Necromancer's Mask with pride, now seeking two things... 1. The Death of Zamorakian Mahjarrat. 2. The Return of Zaros. However, he did have time for a wife, Taylor Miller. Taylor and Kisin had no child, as they were together but breifly. Taylor met a rather untimely death to Bandits, raiding her wagon. The Local gangs soon lost a few members, their bodies drained of blood. Second Love, to Love Lost. Kisin had scoured Falador to accomplish these tasks. He had found his wife, Katya there. Katya and Kisin have had two children. Katie, and Zarin. Zarin was not Kisin's child Biologically. He was actually the son of Katya and Xolotl, who had raped Katya the same night that Kisin wed her. Kisin, during this time, went East with his cousin Francais, a Fremennik named Thorvald Frostshield, and a Medic, to slay a Zamorakian Mahjarrat Shogun named Mao-Liang. This time led to Kisin joining up with the Alaeri Family, and later Matt Ryder's Kandarin Empire Katya as well, disapeared, submerging into studies at the Lunar Isle. Kisin, now free to do as he chose, searched for glory and power. The White Skull, Vigilis Cruor, and the United Cultists Kisin soon re-gathered what little remained of the Dragith Order. He refounded it, crowning himself Necrolord. It did not last long, leading to another collapse at the hands of White Knights. The White Skull emerged from the ashes. Kisin hypnotised the wounded White Knights to his cause, corrupting them into the ignorant Zarosian Skull Knights. Kisin took these Knights with him to Lumbridge, hiding out in the Catacombs. When he heard of Vigilis Cruor, he decided to sign up the White Skull. After signing on for the Vigilis Cruor, Kisin helped attack Varrock, hoping to be close to Sennitisten under the new rule. When the Cruor grew weak, Kisin had joined with Ronyo Agarwaen to form a united Conspiracy against Bruce Clough, the then leader. Bruce was tricked into a location where the conspiracy attacked him, exploding his guts across the walls. The Two joined with Snotfoot the Goblin to create the United Cultists, who then attempted to wreak havoc. All this while, Kisin had a child with Bruce Clough's widow, and married her. They now have a boy named James. Black Seas Empire of Karamjan States. When Snotfoot left the Cultists for the Goblin Holy Land, and Ronyo went Missing in Action, Kisin moved to Brimhaven to form an Empire. Some of the cult did not like this, and left. Now, Kisin takes his birthname of Keith Render, with a goal to run this forming Country. The Vekon have joined him in this task, including allowing Kisin to start studying the Book of Vekon. After a fair many attacks on Imperial Soil by Dragons, Kisin called a mass extermination. Three of the four passed on, as well as the ringleader of the group, Xolotl. The slayer of Xolotl, Drazker Vekon, was named a Holy Man of Zaros, and thus, gifted Kisin's empire to merge with the Vekon. Soon however, War strikes the Vekon. Kisin was unaffected at Karamja, yet was on a boat to Ardougne to gain support. This boat was attacked by the fourth Dragon, which led to his shipwreck. He survived, but writing his final good-bye to Trace on a deserted island, he sent off his Raven to her, then impaled himself with his own dagger. Kisin, was buried temporaily, until a complicated ritual led to his revival. Ardougne Kisin, upon awakening, moved to reach Ardougne. Using what wealth he had left, he purchased the land remaining in Witchhaven, unofficially makeing himself Lord under Sylvari's reign. Things were quiet, until Drazker Vekon brewed a horrible plot. His plot involved the death of every Druid within Kandarin, in a way to prevent the Crux Eqal from interfereing in Drazker's Affairs as a Zarosian. Kisin, as many would know by reading this, came from a Guthixian family. He highly opposed this plan, and, Drazker, trusting of his own kin, invited Kisin to witness the first act of the Druid genocide. Kisin witnessed the act and faked pleasure as Drazker had the first hundred of the 'Drews' slaughtered by the Vekonic Black Guard. Shortly after, Kisin would alert the authorities, the local Goblins and the Mahjarrat of Drazker's plan, making himself a traitor of the Vekon. His move would also risk the Mahjarrat becomeing uncovered from hiding, and endanger Kisin's own family should they set foot in Kandarin. Drazker was soon banished, having no trial but simply on the word of the necromancer, leading to a calm time for Kisin. Soon, Kisin's persona split, one side violent, the other wishing to be peaceful. With the help of Zaox Le'Gaunt, Kisin sent this evil side to a shade named Oavatos. The Shade seemed harmless, but unknowingly, had gained Kisin's Magical Knowledge as well. Eventually, the Shade had proven it was a threat, around the time Katya returned. Kisin plotted to remove the shade for his children. Zarin and Katie were located, alive, on an island through Katya's aura and that of Xolotl, searched for by Kisbeth. With the children back, and Oavatos captured and executed, Kisin's life seemed to get better. Eventually, Draco Marcato's Coven had sent Kisin into a coma, even though Draco himself was not at the ritual, in prevention of Kisin interveneing in their goal. Kisin did, in fact, awaken when Lerepiel was slain. Upon awakeing, Kisin was informed Drazker became Crown Prince of Ardougne, which Kisin immediately realized, was bad for him. Kisin fled to Rimmington, where he began to gather supplies to fight Drazker. This includes...: *Ivan Aleksy's Shield *The Renderra Blade *An Enhanced version of a Runic Staff *Glass-Coated Metal on his robes, reinforced with Dragonhide, to cut off electrical current. *The Battle-Mask of Lord Kisin, blessed at Paddewwa Training Grounds for Ancient Magic, and powered further at the Runecraft Altars. *Zaox Le'Gaunt's Necromancy Notes Category:Characters Category:Necromancers Category:Humans Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Renderra Category:Zarosian Category:Guthixian Category:Protagonist